parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Gumball/The Land Before Time (The Amazing World Before Time) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gumball as Littlefoot *Darwin as Chomper *Jamie as Cera *Banana Joe as Petrie *Anais as Ducky *Juke as Spike *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Ruby *Penny as Ali *Mr. Small and Molly as Littlefoot's Grandparents *King Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Red Claw *Roy Koopa and Mortion Koopa Jr. (from Mario) as Screech and Thud *Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Sharptooth *Principal Brown as Topsy *Rocky as Mr. Thicknose *Mr. Robinson as Mr. Clubtail *Nicole as Littlefoot's Mother *Richard as Bron *Leslie as Tippy *Masami as Mrs. Flyer *Margaret (from Regular Show) as Momma Swimmer *Larry as Pterano *Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Rinkus and Sierra *Skips (from Regular Show) as Doc *Tobias as Shorty *Alan as Rhett *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Hyp *Carlton and Troy as Mutt and Nod *Rosie and Frog Kid as Dinah and Dana *William as Guido *Marvin as Rooter *Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Mo *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Ozzy and Stuart *Louie as Archie *Miss Simian as Old One *Polly as Tricia *Sarah as Tria *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Hyp's Father *Barney Gumble (from The Simpson) as Mutt's Father *Hector and Tina as Chomper's Parents *Sal Left Thumb as Icky *Mrs. Robinson as Dil *Karen as Elsie *Kenneth as Giganotosaurus *Dino Croc (from Dinocroc vs. Supergator) as Allosaurus Gallery Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball as Littlefoot Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin as Chomper JamieS3.jpg|Jamie as Cera S2Joe.png|Banana Joe as Petrie Anais-3.png|Anais as Ducky Juke.png|Juke as Spike 233px-Princess Peach Artwork - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.png|Princess Peach as Ruby Penny fitzgerald unshelled by darkelectricknightx-d7zovaf.jpg|Penny as Ali Mr small.png|Mr. Small MollyCollinsModel.png|and Molly as Littlefoot's Grandparents 598px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|King Bowser Koopa as Red Claw it'scb96e43d955963490f5050b8f9ee9b3a.png|Roy Koopa and Mortion Koopa Jr. as Screech and Thud Godzilla-Version2.jpg|Godzilla as Sharptooth 200px-Nigel brown-1-.png|Principal Brown as Topsy Rocky S3.png|Rocky as Mr. Thicknose Gaylord as Polokus.png|Mr. Robinson as Mr. Clubtail Nicole watterson.png|Nicole as Littlefoot's Mother Season 3 Richard.png|Richard as Bron Leslie_Base.png|Leslie as Tippy Gumball_masami_174x252.png|Masami as Mrs. Flyer Margaret-regular-show-7-1-.jpg|Margaret as Momma Swimmer LarryS2Image.png|Larry as Pterano Sly and Gobbo from Noddy's Toyland Adventures.jpg|Sly and Gobbo as Rinkus and Sierra Skips.jpg|Skips as Doc Tobias as Tarayzan.png|Tobias as Shorty Alan S2.png|Alan as Rhett Bart Simpson.jpg|Bart Simpson as Hyp Thesweaterspreview2.png|Carlton and Troy as Mutt and Nod Rosie_2.png|Rosie Frog_Kid.png|and Frog Kid as Dinah and Dana William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Guido Marvin (Gumball).png|Marvin as Rooter SpongeBob.png|Spongebob as Mo Wario and Waluigi.jpg|Wario and Waluigi as Ozzy and Stuart Season 3 Louie.png|Louie as Archie No200px-MissSimian2.png|Miss Simian as Old One Penny's sisCrop.png|Polly as Tricia Sarah (Gumball).png|Sarah as Tria Homer eating donut.png|Homer Simpson as Hyp's Father Barney Gumble.png|Barney Gumble as Mutt's Father Hector as Umber.png|Hector Tina Rex.png|and Tina as Chomper's Parents Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey.png|Sal Left Thumb as Icky Margaret Robinson as Razorwife.png|Mrs. Robinson as Dil Karen S3.png|Karen as Elsie KennethIsBACK.png|Kenneth as Giganotosaurus mrdinocrocsupergator01.jpg|Dino Croc as Allosaurus (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda